1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light-emitting device.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a light-emitting device in which a light-emitting element is sealed with a dome-shaped sealing resin is known (see, e.g., JP-A-2000-286457).
In the light-emitting device as is described in JP-A-2000-286457, since the sealing resin has a dome shape, an incident angle of light radially emitted from the light-emitting element onto a surface of the sealing resin is small in a wide area. Therefore, it is possible to suppress total reflection at an interface between the sealing resin and the air and thus to improve light extraction efficiency of the light-emitting element.